The vision research program of the Cleveland Clinic Foundation's (CCF) Cole Eye Institute proposes a program of research infrastructure development that will facilitate the study of the structure, development, and function of the eye and visual system in health and disease, with the goal of preventing or curing disorders of the eye that lead to blindness. The investigators benefiting from this support use the most sophisticated research techniques available, including those of genomics, proteomics, electrophysiology, and cell and molecular biology. The two resource modules that are proposed will help achieve this goal: [unreadable] [unreadable] I. Proteomics/Protein Chemistry Resource Module (Assistance in protein identification using amino acid analysis, 2D gel electrophoresis, mass spectroscopy for custom research needs.) [unreadable] [unreadable] II. Microscopy/Histology Resource Module (Histology support for tissue analysis using confocal microscopy, electron microscopy, brightfield, darkfield, phase contrast or fluorescence microscopy, immunocytochemistry, and computer-aided image analysis.) [unreadable] [unreadable] This is a new application submitted by the Principal Investigator and 15 other funded vision scientists. The scientists include six with eight eligible NEI grants. The nine other basic and clinical investigators are funded by other sources. Of the latter, four have submitted NEI R01 applications, and two others plan to do so in the future. The CCF has committed to support the Vision Research Core Center by constructing new laboratory space; purchasing a wide range of new equipment for the resource modules; providing salary support for an administrator to manage the grant; and providing partial support for investigator salaries. This Vision Research Infrastructure Development Grant will bring important Core Resource services needed by these investigators. Their research activities will be enhanced by these services and their collaborative interactions will be strengthened and extended through this program. [unreadable] [unreadable]